


When Time Stops

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Jughead’s whole world came crashing down when he saw her. Blonde hair waving in the wind, covering her eyes; hips swaying as she walked away; hand running through her gold locks, trying to push them out of her face; eyes fluttering as reflex to the strong winds. He knew right then and there that he could never have her. She was absolutely perfect.He, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Black, dusty, long hair, lanky legs and cracked knuckles: the scarred, bruised boy had no right to be near the pretty princess. He was merely a servant in her fairytale world. She deserved a Prince Charming, and he wouldn’t be it.He knew she was going to be the downfall of him. He was already a mess but he just knew that he was going to bring her down with him. He never got happiness. He never got love. He never got joy. All unknown abstract nouns to him. To her, it was probably all she knew, and all she should ever know. He was crushed because he couldn’t give her what he wanted to, despite that being what he wanted to more than anything.It’s called being in love.





	When Time Stops

Jughead’s whole world came crashing down when he saw her. Blonde hair waving in the wind, covering her eyes; hips swaying as she walked away; hand running through her gold locks, trying to push them out of her face; eyes fluttering as reflex to the strong winds. He knew right then and there that he could never have her. She was absolutely perfect.

He, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Black, dusty, long hair, lanky legs and cracked knuckles: the scarred, bruised boy had no right to be near the pretty princess. He was merely a servant in her fairytale world. She deserved a Prince Charming, and he wouldn’t be it.

He knew she was going to be the downfall of him. He was already a mess but he just knew that he was going to bring her down with him. He never got happiness. He never got love. He never got joy. All unknown abstract nouns to him. To her, it was probably all she knew, and all she should ever know. He was crushed because he couldn’t give her what he wanted to, despite that being what he wanted to more than anything.

It’s called being in love.

And he wouldn’t have approached her if he hadn’t seen her, head down, parked on the side of the road that evening.

He wouldn’t have asked her if she was okay, if he hadn’t seen her black mascara running down her face.

He wouldn’t have got in the passenger seat next to her if she hadn’t faked that smile.

He wouldn’t have squeezed her hand and felt the electricity if she wasn’t shaking.

“Can I ask what’s wrong?”

“I’ll sound ungrateful.”

“That’s okay.”

She inhaled deeply, “Everything.” She looked up at him, eyes wide, “I shouldn’t say that, I know, but everything is falling apart.”

“How so?” He looked into her eyes, trying to read her.

She explained to him that her sister had run away and not talked to her for a while now; her mother was pretending everything was okay; her father wasn’t living at home anymore; her mother’s expectations on her were swallowing her whole and she couldn’t escape the dark pit of misery this time.

“I’m sorry. You don’t care. You don’t even know me.”

“Does anybody?” He asked, regretting it instantly.

She looked up at him before looking away, sniffling, “No, not really. I don’t think I even know myself so I can’t expect anybody else to, I guess.”

He stroked her jaw, not realising what he was doing, but she didn’t jerk away so that was a good sign.

“I’d like to get to know you.”

“Why?” She creased her eyebrows together, looking adorable in the process.

He shrugged, “I bet you’re a really cool person. And I’m not normally wrong about what I bet on.”

She chuckled, looking down, “You don’t have to say that.”

He lifted her face towards his, trying to recapture eye contact.

“I mean it.”

They were so close now, nearly touching their foreheads, that he heard her swallow. She didn’t back away when he pressed his lips to hers, taking in her sweet, cherry taste as she ruffled his hair. When the two finally parted they felt as though the universe had stopped time just for them. They wanted to always feel like that.

They rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath, eyes closed, smiling.

“Is it just me or…”

“Did time stop for you too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx :)


End file.
